Hope
by etsuki1220z
Summary: "Bella Swan has been waiting for her loved one for ten years. she still believes he will come to her but will he really? Is love really strong enough? can her hope last?" I'm sorry if the summery is not good, but it's my first one trying to write a fanfiction, please give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Do you believe that if you never lose your hope your wish can come true? I do. I've been hoping for the last 10 years. The reason why I never give up is because I believe love is the strongest. No matter what anyone tells me I'll continue to believe, hang on to that little sliver of hope and wait for him, my one and only one. Maybe some will tell me "it's fruitless effort, just forget it", or others will just think I'm a hopeless idiot. But nothing will deter me from loving him. Edward. The one who shed light in my dull life. The one who saved me from hell. I'll wait for him, even if only to meet him in afterlife.

Chapter 1

Today was just like any other days. I went to work, doing the same mundane tasks, got home, made dinner, ate dinner, watched TV while trying to sleep. It's been going on like this for a couple of years since I graduated school. I guess even in school it was still so repetitive. Always been like that since he went away, always been waiting for him to come back. My name is Isabella Swan. And I'm 28 years old, Secretary at a publishing company. The reason why I live like this is because the one who loved me, my sun has been gone for 8 years. I met him when I was 16. It was just a child's infatuation back then. He was 20, student at a medical university. I first saw him at hospital, nothing surprising considering I usually visit there every once in a while due to my klutziness. That day I was moving some furniture when this "lovely" cat decided to jump onto my back, and gravity pulled me with "love". I injured my wrist while trying to stop the impact and I was sitting there nursing my hand waiting for the doctor. Why was I moving furniture? Well it was one of my job. I had to earn money to eat right. I was an orphan. My mother passed away when I was 4, and my father was killed while on duty, when I was 14. The orphanage I was sent to wasn't that horrible in the beginning. There was a kind woman, at the age of 50. She greeted me with warmth, a motherly kind of warmth. But that warmth didn't last long. A year later she too died of heart-attack. And that's where the nightmare began. The next owner was a woman in the late thirties. She didn't like children, it was more like she hated them. She would slave us till we drop. No matter what we did, it would piss her off. The little ones were constantly afraid, while I was 15, they were only 7-12. There weren't much older kids, two other girls beside me. one was 17, the other was 15,like me. Even though we three, tried to do everything we can to protect he little ones, we were still not strong enough. Malinda-the owner lady- would send us to do jobs in the day, where we would work like animals, with no food. We would dig holes, carry things, clean and wash houses. Rosalie, the older one was pretty, yet she was strong to protect those who were important to her. Alice was same age as me, yet she was small, so small you would think she was 12-13. I loved them like they were my own sisters. One day while we were sent to work, Alice suddenly wanted to go back. She said she didn't feel well, like something bad was coming. She was pale, too pale, that Rosalie and I thought she was going to pass out. We went back to the orphanage quickly, Rosalie carried Alice on her back. When we get there, Malinda was ordering the kids to carry some kind of heavy boxes to the attic. They were barely managing them, but to make them carry it upstairs- that was cruel. Suddenly Emily- an 8 year old girl- lost her footing and dropped the box to balance her self. And the shuttering sound caught Malinda's attention. She stormed to Emily and struck her hard on the cheek. Rosalie quickly passed Alice to me and marched to Malinda and grabbed her hand before she struck again. Emily was sobbing uncontrollably, and Rosalie was furious. Even I was angry, but what I didn't expect was Malinda would hit Rosalie too.

"You think you can defeat me, little girl?" she asked, sneer evident in her tone. "Well, big mistake. You should've just stayed out of my way. You and this little puppy here wouldn't even come close to the price of statue which was in here. But you would pay, I'll make sure of it. And you wouldn't like the process, not even bit" and with that she stormed of, slamming the door behind her.

I run to Rosalie and Emily as quick as I can after sitting Alice on the couch.

"are you ok, Emily?"I asked gently, while hugging her close to me, in which seemed to bring Rosalie out of her daze. Her lip was cut, and there was a nasty red print on her cheek. God, how I wanted to protect them, they were all I had. But how can I protect them, when I can't even protect myself? I helped the children to bring those damned boxed statues to the attic and made some soup with Rosalie. After the kids ate their supper, they went to bed, while I went to check Alice. She was burning and sweating a lot. I was wiping her forehead and arms and must have dozed off. Because I jolted awake at the loud thud in the hallway. When I went out to see what was happening there were two men carrying an unconscious Rosalie. They must have heard my gasp because they suddenly turned to me and if it was possible to paint from being afraid, I would've. But the part was I had never fainted, so that was out of question.

But when Rosalie stirred slightly, I finally understood what was going on. They were kidnapping her, and I had to do something. I grabbed the first thing that was near my hand which happened to be fire-poker.

"Put her down!" I was thankful my voice was even and strong. But they only laughed at me and said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little one. This one here has to pay some debt, and you don't right? So go back to your room."

"I said put her down!" my voice was stronger now, and I gripped the poker while taking a step towards them.

"Ah-ah-ah, Isabella. I suggest you, that's not a good idea. After all you don't want to go together with her right?" said Malinda's all too familiar voice behind me. and now it suddenly hit me that the pay she was talking about was this. It made me furious to think she would sink this low.

"You can't do this, I'll make sure you won't." I half shouted, half cried.

"Oh, but I can. Beside what can you do? Tell the police? Try. but think about what would happen to these kids. You think I would just let you tell the police? HA! Now be a smart girl and go back to your room. And if you don't want to hurt her you'll be quiet about this, understood?" she asked in that cold voice of hers and I could only nod numbly once. My tear was blurring my eyes and I could only turn my head to look at Rosalie,- my sister-one last time.

"Now, Roice, you know the deal. Take her to the place and keep her there till I call you. " Malinda commanded and the only thing I could do was that wish she would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep after that. I was afraid that if I sleep even just a wink she was going to take Alice from me too. So I sat watching Alice all night while her fever fell. I was afraid of what to tell her when she woke up. I'm sure if I were to tell the police or any other high authority, the one who would take the burnt of it is the kids here and Alice. And besides who would believe this scrawny little orphan if I were to tell.

Right after dawn Alice stirred and woke up with a gasp. When she saw me she flung herself at me and cried uncontrollably. I was too shocked to say anything that what she said next made me gasp too.

"Oh, Bella, what are we going to do without her?" that hit me hard in the gut and I too began to sob while hugging her close to me.

"How did you know Alice?" I managed to babble out,

"I dreamt about it, and when I saw you here, I knew it was true. Oh, it's my entire fault that this has happened. If only I hadn't insisted that we came back, this wouldn't have happened. What can we do Bella? We can now only hope for her, pray for her, and wait for her. "

"Oh, honey. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Like you said that's all we can do. How I wish I was strong enough to protect you guys." I said while brushing her jet black hair. I swear to myself on that moment no matter what happens, I'm going to protect her with all I have. When I glanced at the clock it said it was nearly 7 o'clock. I guess I better make some breakfast for the little ones. I pulled back slightly and said

"I'm going to make some breakfast. You want to come down with me?" even though it was me myself that was afraid to let her out of my sight. When she nodded her head I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs. When we reached the living room I froze in my spot. There, in front of the fireplace, on the couch, sit Malinda drinking her coffee, like it was just a normal day for her. I wanted to grab her and scream at her, anything, just to make her see how much pain she's causing others. But I only grasped Alice's hand more firmly and led her to the counter where she sat on one of the chairs.

"Shall I make my special today?" I asked Alice, and she just nodded silently because we both knew Rosey loved this one especially. She said it reminded her of her mother. I wanted to cry, I really did. But then Alice will cry too, and I can't see her hurt like that.

Just as I was finishing the "milk soup", the little ones scattered in one by one. They like it too, saying it's sweet and warm. This is one of the few things I invented while trying to cheer the kids here. When Emily came in she saw Alice and I and asked the question I dreaded.

"Where is sister-Rose?" she asked as she scanned the area around. Just as I was about to answer Malinda came in looking all kinds of calm.

"She's away for a while. After all she has to pay for the damage you caused, doesn't she?" she asked while casting her icy eyes to Emily which made her shrink in her seat. Malinda really is an awful woman whom I will hate no matter what happens in the future.

Alice and I got ready for the day, where we will supposedly work twice as much since we didn't work yesterday. Malinda came in and said her warning which consisted of "if we say anything about Rosey to anyone, then the little ones will be the ones to hurt" which I expected from her cold personality that she would carry out that plan.

Alice was down all day, her usual cheerfulness wasn't there. I tried everything I can to make her smile, hell even talk to me more than 5 minutes, but it felt like she was slipping away from me little by little. I felt like I lost both my friends in one night. When we were going home from our last delivery job Alice suddenly stopped. When I looked at her face she looked pale like yesterday, only this time tears were running down her face.

"Alice! What happened? Are you hurt? Alice?" I was trying to catch her attention but it was no use, she kept on crying and it felt like I was talking to an empty shell. So I did the only thing I can think of, bring her to a hospital. I piggy carried her to the nearest hospital, which took 30 minutes, and immediately asked the first nurse I saw to attend my friend. She looked at Alice then brought her to a room, and said she'd bring a doctor.

When I again tried to shake Alice from whatever stupor she was in her mind, she only cried and called Rosalie's name over and over again. I thought it was because she felt guilty for happened to Rosey that she kept thinking about it and it finally caught with her. I knew how wrong I was the next day.

When the doctor came in and checked Alice for at least 15 minutes I was on the verge of screaming. He wouldn't say anything, just keep checking and writing down something. I finally broke down and asked

"Is there anything wrong, doctor? " I asked with the calmest voice I could summon. He only cast me an annoyed expression, continued writing. I was almost ready to strangle him and demand an answer when he finally, finally talked.

"Is there an adult with you two?" he asked and I knew something was wrong because normally they don't ask for adults.

"No, we are from the "Light care" orphanage on the outer skirt of the city. But I could call the director of it, though it might take time. But can't you tell me if something's wrong?" I asked carefully hoping he mightn't need an adult.

"No can do kid, call an adult. And it would be better if it's quick, but if not, as soon as your guardian arrives call me."

"But I don't know your name, how can I call you?" I asked as he was about to leave the room.

"Just ask any nurse out there to call for Dr. Hunts, and I will be here." With that he stalked out of the room.

I didn't even know if Malinda would come, but I at least had to try. When I called the orphanage, Sam answered the phone. He was a 9 year boy who was always together with Emily. When I asked him if Malinda was there, he said she had gone out 2 hours ago and still hasn't come back. I called back an hour later, but this time Malinda answered the phone.

"You have to come here. The doctor won't say anything to me, and the nurses won't let us go without the doctor's consent." I was pleading with her to come for the last 15 minutes and all she's saying is

"Can't you take care of it somehow? I don't really want to go for an 40 minutes ride just so your little friend can get out from there." I wanted to shout at her to come, but I was in the hospital lobby on the payphone so couldn't even talk loud, because people was already looking at me strangely, considering I've been hogging the phone for a while.

"Malinda! You must come. You're the guardian. I don't know what happened with Alice, but I know she's been sedated for the last hour just so she would be calm and sleep. Please, I 'm begging you, I don't want to lose another friend." I said the last part quietly while sobbing to myself. It was all her fault, yet here I was begging her to do at least just one thing for us.

"Fine, I'll be there. But don't you dare say a word about Rosalie to anyone. Know that I have people watching these little brats here." With that she hung up. I wanted to bawl and cry, I wanted to curl into a ball and sleep and when I woke up it'll all be a nightmare. But it was real, that's why it was cruel.

I've been holding Alice's arm, while gently humming her favorite tune, hoping maybe she would get up and be her usual self. But it was just a wishful thinking. When Malinda came it was close to 9pm. Dr. Hunts took her into his room for a detailed conversation, but I wasn't having any of that so I eavesdropped outside his door. It's a good thing it was late, because nobody was there to catch me. It was still a little muffled, but caught some of it.

"-her condition's getting worse- …-triggered the process- … immediately take action." It was starting to worry me but what he said next made me want to bust in there and tell me it's a lie.

"She has to be put in an Asylum and we will take care of her mental breakdown. Thought the result is 40:60, so I can't say for sure she would get better."

I didn't need to hear more. I knew Malinda would agree, so I immediately got to Alice's room and wrapped her in a towel and carried her to a wheelchair that was in the hallway. I was taking her somewhere where she would be safe.


End file.
